Semiconductor devices, for example photovoltaic (PV) cells among others, are well known electronic devices. In one example, photovoltaic (PV) cells, commonly known as solar cells, are devices for conversion of solar radiation into electrical energy. Generally, solar radiation impinging on the surface of, and entering into, the substrate of a solar cell creates electron and hole pairs in the bulk of the substrate. The electrons and holes migrate to p-doped and n-doped regions in the substrate, respectively, thereby creating a voltage differential between the doped regions. The doped regions are connected to the conductive regions on the solar cell to direct an electrical current from the cell to an external circuit.